


Letter of Introduction to the overlord of World Domination Inc.

by Jacob_FaeWyldes



Series: Homework I posted online for no reason what so ever [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fun, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I could be sleeping right now, I had to get a job at World Domination Inc., It's homework, References to Monty Python, You Have Been Warned, but i wrote this instead, here's a thing, killer bunnies, why do I have to be a good little student?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_FaeWyldes/pseuds/Jacob_FaeWyldes
Summary: So...this was homework.The assignment was to write a letter of introduction to the CEO of World Domination Inc. I think I did a good job?If you choose to read this...beware of the Killer Rabbits, they bite.





	Letter of Introduction to the overlord of World Domination Inc.

René Dullahanr  
351 Chesire Lane,  
Chaos, NW 98272  
21 September 2017

Ms. Villana Troble  
Overlord  
World Domination Inc.  
666 Villian St,  
Domination City, FM 42425

Dear Ms. Villana Troble:

Good day Ms. Troble, I am contacting to in response to the advertisement you placed in The Villains of Today. In said ad, you stated that you were seeking a new PA for your company's daily function, which includes --but is not limited to: Organizing the creation of plans in your new World Domination line, dealing with the annoyance that is politicians and lawyers, and overseeing the continued formation of the Killer Bunny Army that is in the works.

To expand on the aforementioned tasks and how I would accomplish them; to be honest, I’ve already created several plans the eventual takeover of the world. As such, enclosed in this letter is a quick example of one of many plans for world domination if you wish to read it.

On to the next task, dealing with politicians and lawyers. When I first read this requirement in the ad, I was rather excited; I have always found it enjoyable to listen to men and women of both professions monologue about how much they do with no appreciation. Only to tear apart their preconceived misconceptions about their ‘greatness’. Lawyers are exceptionally fun to deal with, and with that in mind, I offer to take on any paperwork pertaining to the legal side of the company alongside my other duties.

When you first announced at last year's Doom Convention that your company would be recreating the Killer Bunnies from the fifth century, I knew I had to apply for a job. From what I’ve read the killer bunnies you seek to create are descendants of The Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog one of the many obstacles that King Arthur faced in the early years of his rule.

In all my reading, I discovered why no one has succeeded in recreating the Killer Rabbits of old. The Government seized them from the creators, under the charge of animal abuse. The reason they were able to do that, all previous villains who attempted recreate the killer bunnies listed their test subjects as ‘pets’. Which means that any experiments on the animals classified as ‘animal abuse’ or ‘animal cruelty’ which allowed The Government seize any and all information pertaining to the experiments. However, the fact that made me laugh the most is that the government then sent those same ‘poor abused creatures’ into military testing in an effort to weaponize the bunnies completely.

To avoid giving the Government the opportunity, I would suggest listing the bunnies your company uses as ‘part of scientific procedure’, then get a patent for the Killer Bunnies to prevent the government from attempting to recreate your design. Apologies for my minor rant, but the subject is just so fascinating I couldn’t resist the opportunity to share my thoughts.

In Conclusion, I would greatly appreciate the opportunity to join such an auspicious incorporation. I will do everything in my power to create new plans in your new World Domination line, deal with any and all work pertaining politicians and lawyers, and oversee the formation of the Killer Bunny Army and do whatever it takes to keep the grubby little hands of the Government off of them.

Despicably and sincerely yours,

René Dullahan

P.S. Here is that plan for World Domination I mentioned.

Your objective is simple: World Domination.

Your motive is a little bit more complex: Because you're evil and you can.

Stage One

To begin your plan, you must first blackmail one of many rich and famous CEOs. This will cause the world to sense a grave disturbance in the force, overwhelmed by your arrival. Who is this evil genius? Where did they come from? And why do they look so good while sitting in a large iron chair while stroking a fish?

Stage Two

Next, you must take over the United Nations. This will all be done from your underground Secret Headquarters of Doom, a mysterious place of unrivaled dark glory. Upon seeing this, the world will die in a way you just don't want to think about, as countless hordes of fuzzy killer bunnies hasten to do your every bidding.

Stage Three

Finally, you must activate your doomsday device, bringing about the end of sanity. Your name shall become synonymous with fuzzy bunnies, and no man will ever again dare sabotage your new empire. Everyone will bow before your superior bunny armies, and the world will have no choice but to make you their new god.

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah.  
> Tell me what you think, do you want me to post more stuff like this? if you stop any mistakes or if you have constructive criticism, please share. However, flames will be ignored.  
> thank you for reading and until next time,  
> stay in school!  
> -Rene


End file.
